Kyuubi wants to live -- Kakashi time-travel
by ComteMaldoror
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une histoire de ShiiroiKitsune21 Kaguya a gagné, Kyuubi veut vivre, Kakashi passait par là. Est-ce qu'un Relativement-Gentil!Kyuubi, un voyage dans le temps, une plus jeune version de Kakashi avec un balai dans le c** et une Team Minato pour le moins choquée seront suffisants pour sauver le monde ? (Première Fanfiction pour l'auteur, première traduction pour moi)
1. P : Ai-je l'air de vouloir mourir ?

**NT : Salut à tous ! Alors voilà ma toute première traduction. Le répertoire français de Teen!Kakashi, bien que de très bonne qualité, n'est pas très conséquent, c'est pourquoi, armée de mon manque total d'imagination, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire de Shiiroi Kitsune ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je lui traduirai et je suis sûre qu'elle en sera très contente.**

 **Ceci étant dit : Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Merci boomvroomshroom pour le merveilleux travail effectué sur ce chapitre ! Longue vie à toutes les Betas !**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto. Si c'était le cas, Kakashi aurait deux enfants avec un OC Uchiha.**

* * *

Prologue : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir mourir ?

Ce Jour-là, il pleuvait.

Les sombres nuages grondaient comme si demain n'allait jamais voir le jour. Probablement parce que c'était le cas.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, fixait le ciel de ses yeux azur que la vie avait désertés. Ses cheveux ensoleillés étaient tachés de sang. Kami seul savait celui de qui.

Il trônait au milieu des ruines de Konoha. Les corps de ses camarades étaient éparpillés autour de lui, tous plus ou moins intacts.

Sasuke « Roi des temes » Uchiha affichait une plaie béante à l'endroit même où son cœur s'était sans doute trouvé un jour, son Mangekyo Sharingan éternel ouvert pour toujours sur le monde au-dessus de lui. Sakura « Furie rose » Haruno avait, quant à elle, son corps sectionné en deux moitiés, ces mains couvertes de sang dû à sa tentative de recoller les morceaux. Shino « Personne ne me remarque » Aburame et TenTen « Maitresse des armes », eux, n'étaient plus que des carcasses calcinées, gisant parmi les décombres. Hinata « Héritière timide » Hyuuga présentait de multiples coupures et entailles et ses yeux avaient été arrachés de leur orbite.

Et la liste continuait ainsi, bien trop longue. Ils y avaient également bon nombre de ninjas anonymes, membres de l'Alliance Shinobi. Tous ceux qui avaient accouru pour défendre Konoha, tous morts.

Il ne restait plus qu'une figure subsistante.

Kakashi « Je pense être maudit » Hatake.

Il n'avait plus de bras gauche, il était couvert de la tête aux pieds par toutes sortes de blessures imaginables et son masque, marque déposée par l'homme, n'était nulle part en vue.

Mais ça restait néanmoins Kakashi « Je pense être maudit » Hatake.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'hémorragie s'était réduite jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un lent saignement, lui conférant le statut de dernier être debout. Il boita vers son étudiant habituellement-bien-trop-enjoué. Kakashi lui avait donné l'affectueux surnom « d'andouille ninja la plus imprévisible à avoir un jour foulé la Terre. ». À cette époque là, c'était un insupportable morveux orange, tout juste Genin avec une amourette d'enfance et un Rivalité Eternelle pour « l'aspirant de l'année ».

À cette époque où la « Terre » était encore la « Terre ».

Kakashi parvint à étirer un petit sourire au souvenir de l'équipe 7 se démenant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son visage. Puis son regard tomba sur leurs corps et il ressentit l'urgent besoin de pleurer de tout son cœur. Il résista : ça aurait gâché bien trop d'énergie. À la place, il rejoignit le fils mort de son Sensei. Il le sera si fort dans ses bras qu'il s'attendait presque à entendre la remarque indignée « Kaka-sensei ! Vous m'étouffez ! Arrêtez les câlins, dattebayo ! » s'échapper des lèvres glacées du garçon.

' _Tu va pleurer jusqu'à ta mort. Reste stoïque, Hatake !_ ' pensa Kakashi quand des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Naruto. ' _Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de ça ?_ '

Et juste après, il répondit à sa propre question : ' _Il n'y a plus personne._ '.

* * *

Le Kyuubi no Youko venait à l'instant de vivre l'expérience la plus affreuse qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de connaitre. Son hôte, ce gosse toujours-enjoué, le seul qui reconnaissait sa valeur et le remerciait pour son chakra, était mort. C'était comme si l'eau dans les égouts de l'esprit de Naruto gelait, le sceau encore ouvert mais impénétrable, comme pour se moquer de son impuissance.

Il avait essayé de reprendre le contrôle du corps, mais sans âme, le prix était trop élevé, même pour Kurama. Ses neuf queues s'agitèrent sous l'effet de sa frustration : que pouvait-il FAIRE ?

Il ne pouvait certainement pas attendre que l'eau finisse de geler et que son chakra se disperse pour se reformer après des décennies. Il y avait bien un jutsu qu'il pouvait essayer, le Jikan no Fujin, mais il avait besoin d'une autre source de chakra pour jouer le rôle d'ancrage. Kurama ne voulait pas se perdre dans le flot du temps, après tout. Il voulait VIVRE.

Quand le Sensei du gosse agrippa fermement le corps, Kurama eut l'impression que sa prière avait été exaucée. Néanmoins, ce Hatake n'allait pas survivre longtemps si le Kyuubi n'agissait pas rapidement.

Kurama commença par rassembler tout le chakra qu'il pouvait contrôler, absorbant autant que possible celui du Sensei endeuillé, et s'arrangea pour atteindre la réserve vitale de chakra de Kakashi. La distance qu'ils allaient parcourir en voyageant dépendrait de la quantité d'énergie.

' _Plus ce sera loin, mieux ce sera_ ' décida Kurama, hochant la tête ' _il me remerciera quand il se réveillera_ '.

Après avoir rassemblé chaque particule de chakra, le Kyuubi no Youko griffonna à la vitesse de l'éclair le sceau maudit dans la glace qui s'étendait à présent tout autour de lui, le surchargeant de son chakra.

* * *

Kakashi n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir pourquoi ses réserves de chakra, déjà presque vide, étaient dilapidées de la sorte. Quand ce phénomène étrange s'étendit jusqu'aux ressources vitales, il commença à paniquer. Le jonin jeta des regards frénétiques à gauche et à droite, étendant ses sens pour sentir si Kaguya, le Dieu-Démon, voulait se repaître de son agonie et admirer joyeusement son beau travail qui avait conduit Konoha jusqu'à sa perte.

Puis Hatake sentit son âme être arrachée de son corps pour se retrouver dans l'univers mental de Naruto.

Il se retrouva devant le Kyuubi, une expression déchainée étirant son visage, comme si son chiot était en train de mourir et qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver (ce qui était probablement le cas).

« **Hatake** » grogna Kurama « **Je besoin de la moindre particule de ton chakra pour nous envoyer dans le passé. Plus nous utilisons d'énergie, plus loin nous remonterons et plus nous aurons de temps pour nous assurer de la survie de Kit. Vas-tu m'aider à sauver l'enfant ?** »

Kakashi, quoi que toujours tremblant suite au changement brutal d'environnement, répondit instantanément : « Evidemment ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Naruto ». Il avait l'air épuisé mais ses yeux vairons brillaient d'une détermination calme et assurée.

Le Kyuubi laissa apparaitre un sourire, semblable au rictus qui faisait fuir bon nombre de petits humains. Ce jour-là, cependant, Kakashi accueillit cette expression avec espoir. L'espoir de sauver ceux qui lui étaient cher, même s'il devait mourir en essayant.

« **Fuinjutsu : Jikan no Fujin !** »

* * *

 **A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Je mettrai à jour si vous me dites que vous aimez cette histoire ! Attention, l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc il est possible que je fasse des erreurs (NT : que je vais essayer de corriger en traduisant en français XD)… gomen (désolée). XP**

 **Pour info, « teme » veut dire bâtard (c'est comme ça que Naruto appelle Sasuke) « Fuinjutsu : Jikan no Fujin » devrait vouloir dire « Technique de sceau : le sceau du temps » Kit, c'est le surnom que Kurama donne à Naruto (je ne sais pas à quel moment, mais c'est le cas dans les autres fanfictions :P)**

 **Enfin, comme le dit la description, toute première fanfiction ! Avant de poser des questions, lisez la description !**

 **Prenez garde à la rage du Kitsune !**

 **-Shiiroi Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 1 : Il est Quoi ?

**Genre-de pre-A/N : Je souris déjà comme un idiot suite au succès initial de l'histoire ! Comme je l'ai promis, je poste ce chapitre !**

 **Callian31 et TegzTsinelas, je suis déjà en train de me noyer dans mon bonheur ! Cette histoire EST un petit peu comme les auters histoire de voyage temporel et, pour répondre, OUI, Kakashi LE deviendra ! Yay pour Good!Kyuubi !**

 **Je ne possède toujours pas Naruto. Sinon Kakashi ferait des concours de boissons avec les autres Kages après la quatrième guerre ninja.**

 **Beta (de la version anglaise) : boomvroomshroom**

 ***toussotement* quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 1 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Il est quoi ?**

Kakashi Hatake, dix ans, dormait paisiblement quand, soudainement, il se retrouva piégé dans Le Cauchemar.

Il fixa le corps de son père sans broncher il avait déjà fait ce rêve plus de fois qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Néanmoins, le spectacle était bien trop net et précis à son gout. La vision finit par se brouiller et, à la place du cadavre de Sakumo, apparut celui d'Obito, son côté droit écrasé par le poids d'un rocher. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, et ce que Kakashi réussit à comprendre en lisant sur les lèvres ensanglantées le laissa interdit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Transplantation oculaire ? Promotion au rang de Jonin ? Protéger Rin ?

Kakashi commença à croire qu'il perdait l'esprit quand le Cauchemar se brouilla à nouveau.

Il haleta : il avait enfoncé profondément sa main droite dans la poitrine de Rin, qui le regardait, le visage envahi par beaucoup trop d'émotions pour les lire, les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Elle murmura quelque chose alors que le Cauchemar changeait à nouveau.

Il baissait les yeux sur les corps de Minato-Sensei et Kushina, chacun d'eux présentaient une blessure ouverte courant le long de leur abdomen, le faible cri d'un nouveau né se répercutant en écho parmi les arbres brulés, un peu plus loin.

Puis ensuite, d'autres images, les unes après les autres, montrant des versions plus âgées de ses camarades, parfois même de parfaits inconnus : les uns étaient des ANBU, les autres portaient la veste verte de Jonin, et d'autres encore différents hitai-ate sur lesquels on pouvait voir le kanji signifiant « Shinobi ». A chaque vision, le cœur de kakashi se serait d'avantage et il eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer – même pour les ninjas anonymes.

Il priait désespérément que quelqu'un le réveil, et, à peine un seconde après avoir formé cette pensée, il sentit une douleur sourde, brulante, dans l'estomac.

Sa vision vacilla un peu et tout devint rouge : de ce rouge qui s'écoulait sans fin de chaque plaie, de ce rouge semblable aux feux qui brulaient en dehors du village, de ce rouge qui teintait le magnifique couché de soleil visible depuis le haut du monument des Hokages.

Il se réveilla en hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Kakashi dû se servir de ses mains pour calmer la douleur, tentant d'étouffer les flammes inexistantes ravageant son ventre.

Après s'être débattu pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, le chuunin finit par regarder à l'endroit où il supposait la présence d'une blessure. La peau était d'un rouge furieux, avec des plaques d'irritation partout (sans doute le résultat des ses tentatives pour calmer la douleur, songea-t-il), mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention.

Il y avait un sceau étrange à l'endroit même où la souffrance était la pire. C'était une spirale, comme celle au dos des uniformes standards, avec trois marques, semblables à des queues, s'en dégageant le tourbillon était entouré par six chaines composées d'anciens symboles que Kakashi ne put comprendre.

Quoi que soit cette chose, ce ne pouvait être un bon signe.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt_

Namikaze Minato, 19 ans, se figea. Il venait juste d'arriver sur le terrain d'entrainement 24 dans l'évident but d'entrainer sa petite équipe de deux Genin et d'un Chuunin. Il ressentait encore la migraine causée par sa tentative infructueuse de dîner afin de renforcer « l'esprit d'équipe » entre les Shinobi si différents. Obito n'avait pas arrêté d'assurer qu'il aidait les personnes âgées à porter leurs commissions Kakashi n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire la leçon à propos du Code ninja et de la ponctualité Rin n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de les calmer et, pendant tout ce temps, Minato n'avait pas arrêté de se dire qu'exprimer ses envies de meurtre n'aurait fait que tous les effrayer. Ou, du moins, les Genin.

Le blond grimaça : à la fin, Obito s'était enfui, pestant après son camarade aux cheveux d'argent Kakashi était tranquillement rentré chez lui, stoïque comme toujours et Rin avait soupiré et était partie, utilisant ses parents comme excuse.

Avant que ses pensées ne puisse dériver vers Kami sait quoi, Minato se demanda où son si mignon petit apprenti, Kakashi, était, cette fois. Vérifiant l'heure, Minato appris qu'il était arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt que prévu.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que le terrain était vide. Ca n'aurait pas dû être le cas Kakashi était toujours là au minimum quinze minutes avant le rendez-vous.

Minato activa son chakra, tentant de localiser avec précision son étudiant, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Kakashi n'avait pas mis les pieds ici aujourd'hui. Minato cligna des yeux. Peut-être que le petit chuunin s'était entrainé ailleurs ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus être avec ses camarades ?

Le Jonin soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que hier soir finisse de la sorte et que son équipe en soit toujours affectée. Il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent, blâmant sa migraine pour son inquiétude.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand Rin apparut, Minato la salua avec un « Bonjour, Rin ! » légèrement enjoué. La fille le salua en retour, mais ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'espace autour d'eux, à la recherche de son équipier aux cheveux d'argent.

Après quelque temps, elle finit par demander : « Sensei, où est Kakashi-kun ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » admit Minato en haussant les épaules « Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin d'un peu de temps après hier soir. » Le sentiment de malaise revint brutalement, ne supportant plus d'être ignoré.

Rin le fixa du coin de l'œil, inquiète : « Si vous le dites, Sensei ».

Une heure plus tard, une voix guilleret quoi que penaude retentit « Désolé ! J'suis en retard. J'ai trouvé un chat noir sur mon chemin, donc j'ai du prendre une autre route et… ». La suite de la phrase mourut dans la gorge d'Obito tandis qu'il fixait les yeux grands-ouverts qui l'accueillirent. « Uhm… qu'est-ce qui a, Sensei ? » L'Uchiha regarda à la ronde. « Ano… Ou est Bakakashi ? »

Minato devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. Kakashi n'était jamais en retard. Le sentiment d'inquiétude revint calmement, indiquant à Minato qu'il aurait dû s'en occuper dès le début. Quelque chose de froid se lova au fond de son estomac et il se sentit un peu nauséeux. Et si un ninja d'Iwa avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le village et avait tué Kakashi ? Et si un groupe de Jonin en colère avait décidé qu'il était temps d'assassiner le 'rejeton Hatake' ? Et si Kakashi avait pu être sauvé si Minato avait agi plus tôt, et que maintenant le Jonin pourrait juste attendre, impuissant, s'il retrouvait son élève ?

« Minato-Sensei ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda soudainement Obito, son visage trahissant sa confusion et son inquiétude. Même si Bakakashi avait un balai dans le cul, il n'en restait pas moins son co-équipier.

Minato essaya de répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre : « J-Je… Je vais aller vérifier… si Kakashi-kun va bien… ». Le Jonin dû restreindre son envie de détaler en hurlant, agitant ses bras, pris par une crise de panique. Ca n'allait pas vraiment rassurer les Genin.

Finalement, il apparut qu'une téléportation dans l'appartement de Kakashi n'était pas des plus nécessaires, vu que ledit Chuunin venait d'arriver sur le terrain d'entrainement. Minato se sentit incroyablement soulagé et s'obligea à ne pas serre le garçon dans ses bras en criant « 'Kashi ! » après avoir vu son étrange comportement.

L'enfant semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux Onyx continuant de scanner la forêt à la recherche de menaces en tout genre. Il était définitivement nerveux à propos de quelque chose. Mais, ce qui avait réellement attiré l'attention de Minato était la manière dont les mains du jeune garçon agrippaient son tee-shirt au niveau de son ventre, comme s'il avait peur que ses viscères ne sortent s'il ne les retenait pas.

Minato oublia cette pensée avant de rallier PanicLand. Il se raisonna : il n'y avait pas de sang, même pas la moindre petite odeur il allait simplement devoir lui demander.

« Kakashi, est-ce que tu es blessé ? Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Dis-moi ! » demanda-t-il, effaré, n'essayant même plus de garder un peu de self-control. Qui donc avait OSÉ blesser son élève ?

Kakashi sembla encore plus pâle sous le regard de son professeur derrière lequel se trouvait Rin et Obito, affichant des mines inquiètes. Même Obito avait remarqué les comportements nerveux du chuunin et avait pris la sage décision de garder le silence, évitant par ce fait de prononcer la phrase « Qui est en retard, maintenant ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés regarda un instant autour de lui avant de murmurer : « Minato-sensei, puis-je vous parler en privé ? ». Il haïssait tellement le fait d'avoir l'air d'un petit garçon geignard, mais il eut l'impression que c'était quand même un peu justifié aux vues de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Minato eut l'air de vouloir répliquer, mais il secoua la tête et demanda aux deux Genin de s'échauffer en attendant qu'ils reviennent, attrapant promptement Kakashi et se téléportant dans un autre coin du terrain.

* * *

« Kakashi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Minato, encore un peu inquiet.

« Sensei… » Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de paraitre clair et concis. « Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar duquel je ne parvenais pas à me réveiller. Les détails étaient bien plus nets que ceux d'un rêve ordinaire, mais je me suis quand même réveillé quand j'ai senti une douleur cuisante au ventre. » Minato sembla encore plus paniqué, donc Kakashi se dépêcha de finir avant que son Sensei affolé commence à crier sa détresse : « Quand j'ai vérifié la blessure, j'ai trouvé un sceau étrange, et j'imagine que vous le comprendrez mieux que moi si vous pouviez regarder. » Le chuunin releva son tee-shirt pour exposer le susmentionné sceau.

Quand il eut fini son inspection, Minato était devenu aussi pâle que les cheveux de Kakashi. Il regarda plusieurs fois le sceau, mais, aussi loin qu'il puisse fouiller dans sa mémoire, il n'en trouva pas d'autres qui pouvaient correspondre à celui sous ses yeux.

Quelqu'un avait fait de Kakashi un Jinchuuriki.

* * *

 **A/N : Dun dun dun DUNNNNNNN ! Chapitre un peu merdique avec un genre-de-cliffhanger !**

 **Encore, pour info, je vous laisse ça :**

 **« Sensei » veut dire maitre (évidemment)**

 **« -kun » et « -sensei » sont des suffixes (come –sama, -san, -chan) qui montre le « niveau de respect » entre les gens**

 **« ano… » est une expression marquant l'indécision comme « euh.. » ou « uhm… »**

 **Prenez garde à la rage du Kitsune !**

 **-Shiiroi Kitsune21**


End file.
